


Маленькая комедия

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody, Poetry, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Пьеса о том, как Скотт Райдер пытается устроить личную жизнь.





	Маленькая комедия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды Mass Effect 2017.  
> Спецквест. Тема "Дон Жуан".

ЧАСТЬ I

_Скотт Райдер и Лиам стоят в стыковочном отсеке «Нексуса»._

Лиам:  
Скотт, объясни мне в двух словах, но четко:  
Зачем мы снова прибыли на «Нексус»?  
На аванпостах дел невпроворот,  
А мы опять сюда гоняем «Бурю»!  
Вот встретит здесь тебя директор Танн,  
Возьмет за жопу и сурово спросит:  
«Какого черта тут Первопроходец,  
А не в своих первопроходческих делах?»  
А может, ты по Эддисон скучаешь?

Скотт:  
Сплюнь! Вдруг накличешь…

Лиам:  
Ну, так объясни.

Скотт:  
Все ради женщины.

Лиам:  
Чего-чего?

Скотт:  
Что слышал!   
Нет женщины. Хочу аж хохочу.

Лиам:  
Чувак, ты выпил?

Скотт:  
Воздуха свободы.  
Что ты так смотришь?

Лиам:  
Просто поражаюсь.   
Мы облетели дофига скоплений,  
А ты нигде девчонки не нашел?!

Скотт:  
Ах, ты еще смеешься? Хорошо же.  
Давай-ка вспомним, как же дело было.  
Сначала прилетели мы на Воелд,  
А там костер разводят каждый раз,  
Чтоб просто без опаски помочиться,  
Иначе все хозяйство отморозишь  
И будешь тыкать в женщину сосулькой.  
Потом Хаварл, а там у нас из женщин  
Одни смазливые, но злые ксенофобки,  
Что голосят по джунглям: «Хайль Акксул!»  
И если бы там сослепу мне дали,  
Так я б не взял…

Лиам:  
Ну да. Я понимаю.

Скотт:  
Затем мы на Кадаре приземлились…

Лиам:  
А там у нас, заметим, ПОРТ-КАДАРА.  
Ты что же, умудрился не найти  
В порту, где поразвлечься?!

Скотт:  
Не нашел…

Лиам:  
Ты безнадежен.

Скотт:  
Просто осторожен!  
Боюсь, что после радостей Кадары  
Начнет исправный краник подтекать.  
А Лекси, хоть и медик превосходный,  
Но все-таки совсем не венеролог…

Лиам:  
И не сантехник, гы.

Скотт:  
К тому же на Кадаре  
Еще пойди кого-нибудь найди  
Без жутких шрамов, с целыми зубами,  
Без синяка под глазом, наконец!  
За все те дни, что мы там проторчали,  
Я видел лишь однажды симпатягу,  
И это…

Лиам:  
Рэйес.

Скотт:  
Рэйес. Как ты догадался?

_Смотрят друг на друга. После паузы._

Лиам:  
Я натурал.

Скотт:  
Я тоже. И доволен.

Лиам:  
Да чтобы я – и с мужиком крутил!

Скотт:  
Да чтобы я – и вдруг в команде Гила!

Лиам:  
Ну, мы друг друга поняли.

Скотт:  
Прекрасно.

Лиам:  
Все дело в том, что Рэйес…

Скотт:  
…это Рэйес.

_Вздыхают._

Лиам:  
Ну ладно, на планетах не срослось.  
Но что тебе на «Буре» помешало?  
Мне показалось, будто ты и Пиби…

Скотт:  
Конечно, Пиби классная девчонка,  
Но для нее все это несерьезно.  
В углу пообжимались – и ушла.  
Ни «до свидания», ни «завтра в то же время»,  
Ни даже «было круто, Скотт, ты бог…»  
Чего ей надо – я так и не понял.

Лиам:  
Скажи мне, Скотт, когда ты смотришь порно…

Скотт:  
Я не смотрю!

Лиам:  
…ты ждешь в финале свадьбу?

Скотт:  
Иди ты нафиг!

Лиам:  
Ладно, я шучу.  
А что же Кора?

Скотт:  
Чересчур строга.   
Подозреваю, чтобы встал у мужика,  
Она скомандует ему в постели: «Смирно!»   
А за провал сошлет на гауптвахту.  
А я по спальне строем не хожу.

Лиам:  
Могу себе представить. Но послушай,  
А может, ты за Лекси приударишь?  
Она специалист по чужакам   
И их физиологии… смекаешь?

Скотт:  
Ага, специалист. Да дохлый кетт  
Ей интереснее, чем я, клянусь винтовкой!  
Она такое вытворяет с трупом!

Лиам:  
Какое?!

Скотт:  
Хрясь его на стол – и режет!

Лиам:  
Тьфу на тебя. А я-то уж подумал…

Скотт:  
Чего подумал?

Лиам:  
Ничего, забили.  
Еще есть Ветра.

Скотт:  
Ветра… Ветра Никс…

Лиам:  
Она, она. Чего ты замолчал?

Скотт:  
А так всегда. Лишь стоит оказаться  
Мне рядом с ней – да хоть услышать имя! -  
Как я теряю сразу все слова,  
И начинаю лепетать бессвязно,  
И выхожу последним дураком. 

Лиам:  
А ты молчи – за умного сойдешь.

Скотт:  
Не смейся. 

Лиам:  
Ветра нравится тебе?

Скотт:  
Ну… у нее красивые глаза,  
И острый ум, и добрая душа.  
Когда меня задели на Кадаре,  
То Ветра прикрывала мой отход.   
А после лично бинтовала рану  
И ласково смотрела на меня,  
И мне казалось, что застыло время…

Лиам:  
Да ты влюблен.

Скотт:  
Да нет, еще чего!  
Я просто говорю, как было дело.

Лиам:  
Попробуй поухаживать за ней!  
Своди на ужин, подари букетик…  
Нет, не букетик. Лучше пистолет  
И обновление программ для омни-тула.  
Она оценит.

Скотт:  
Ты меня не слышал?  
Я не могу спокойно говорить,  
Как только Ветра Никс проходит рядом.  
Вот просто отнимается язык!  
Была бы Сара – я б ее спросил,  
Как надо покорять серьезных женщин,  
Сестра бы мне советом помогла,  
Так нет – лежит себе тихонько в коме…

Лиам:  
Чем дольше, Райдер, слушаю тебя,  
Тем больше кажется: твоя сестра и в коме  
Себе скорей любовника найдет,  
Чем ты сумеешь на свидание решиться.

Скотт:  
А вот и нет! Я план уже придумал.

Лиам:  
Я весь внимание.

Скотт:  
Я завернул на «Нексус»,  
Рассчитывая здесь увидеть Сид!

Лиам:  
Сидеру Никс?!

Скотт:  
Вот именно.

Лиам:  
Не надо.

Скотт:  
Причин не вижу, почему бы нет.  
Я понял: мне по нраву турианки,  
А Сид милее многих в сотни раз.  
И ей-то я определенно нравлюсь,  
Она не раз давала мне понять,  
Что быть Первопроходцем очень круто,  
И, значит, сам я крут в ее глазах.   
Она веселая и любит пошутить.  
И с ней я говорить могу спокойно,  
А не мычать, как полный идиот.

Лиам:  
Послушай, Скотт, но это некрасиво.  
И если с Ветрой ты успеха не добился,  
То почему теперь ее сестра  
Должна с чего-то вдруг тебя терпеть?  
Играть с такой девчонкой – это подло!

Скотт:  
А ты чего вдруг так раскипятился?  
Я никого терпеть не заставляю,  
А на свидания ходить – не преступленье,  
Пусть даже статус давит на меня,  
Но я пока еще живой мужчина!  
О, жди меня, моя Сидера Никс!

_Уходит._

Лиам:  
Не выйдет так, не будь я Лиам Коста!

ЧАСТЬ II

_Ветра стоит на складе, выставив руку с омни-тулом перед собой, а вторую уперев в бок. Мимо нее роботы везут ящики с пометкой «для команды Первопроходца», Ветра с гордостью смотрит на них. Подходит Лиам._

Лиам (дурачась):  
Преславная, прекрасная статуя!

Ветра:  
Чего тебе?

Лиам:  
Зачем же так сурово?  
Не зря, однако, люди говорят,   
Что при тебе и слова не сказать!

Ветра:  
Какие это люди?

Лиам:  
Райдер. Скотт.

Ветра:  
Скотт?.. Не решается поговорить со мной?  
Но почему же?

Лиам:  
Тонкая натура.   
А может, часто чересчур роняли  
Вниз головой на миссиях его  
И вытрясли последнюю решимость.  
А разве ты сама не замечала,  
Что он, как будто умная собака,  
Все кружит, кружит от тебя вблизи,  
Все понимает – а сказать не может?

Ветра:  
Не замечала, нет…

Лиам:  
Вы стоите друг друга!  
Один от страха проглотил язык,  
Вторая просто ничего не видит!

Ветра:  
Но что же это, Скотт меня боится?

Лиам:  
В каком-то смысле. Парень он не робкий,  
Но как зайдет о нежных чувствах речь,  
Так он теряется и начинает мямлить.  
Боится, бедный, женщин как огня!  
Какое счастье, что Архонт – мужчина,  
Иначе Скотт бы проиграл всухую.

Ветра:  
О нежных чувствах?.. Лиам, но… Как так…  
Я не надеялась… О. То есть… Не считала  
Подобную беседу допустимой. 

Лиам:  
Вот и он  
Сил не нашел с тобой поговорить  
О красоте, о бабочках, цветочках,  
Тычинках, пестиках, et cetera… В итоге  
Он Сид пошел на встречу приглашать,  
Благословенья так и не спросив.

_Ветра блаженно кивает на каждое слово Лиама, пока тот не доходит до последнего предложения._

Ветра:  
Что значит – Сид?

Лиам:  
Так я тебе твержу:  
Скотт грезил о свидании с Сидерой  
И, ничего с тобой не обсудив,  
Помчался к ней – чуть в варп не перешел. 

Ветра:  
Он что, надрался?!

Лиам:  
Воздухом свободы.

Ветра:  
Ах, вот как?! Негодяй!

Лиам:   
Увы, увы.  
О, как развратна наша молодежь!  
Но если ты пойдешь широким шагом,  
То не упустишь шанс пресечь разврат. 

_Ветра прищуривается и хищно щелкает мандибулами._

Ветра:  
Я им задам! Клянусь на накладных,  
Что если Скотта возле Сид увижу,  
То наш Первопроходец раскорякой  
Прокладывать нам будет новый путь!

_Уходит._

Лиам:  
Какая женщина! Я лучше понял Скотта.  
Вперед, навстречу счастью, Ветра Никс!

ЧАСТЬ III

_Комната отдыха для диспетчеров, Сид сидит за столом, пьет кофе и грызет печенье. Входит Скотт._

Скотт:  
Привет, Сидера.

Сид:  
И тебе привет!   
А Ветры нету, забегала раньше. 

Скотт:  
А я не к ней.

Сид:  
Серьезно? Неужели?  
Садись, там, в ящике, печенье для людей.

_Скотт вместо того, чтобы сесть, откашливается и принимает гордую позу, выставив вперед одну ногу._

Скотт:  
Мне сорок лет. Нет бухты кораблю…

Сид:  
Притормози. Тебе слегка за двадцать!

Скотт:  
Ну да, ну да… У нас тут год за два.  
И чтобы времени отныне не терять,  
Пришел тебе признаться в пылких чувствах.

Сид:  
К кому?

Скотт:  
К тебе…

Сид:  
Уверен?

Скотт:  
На все сто.

Сид:  
Однако, интересно. Ну, дерзай. 

_Скотт прикрывает глаза. Во время монолога он в какой-то момент опускается на одно колено._

Скотт:  
Когда впервые я тебя увидел,  
То не сумел сначала разгадать,  
Что в облике твоем судьба явилась,  
Ступив со мной на корабельный трап…

Сид:  
Скотт, погоди.

Скотт:  
Тс-с-с! Все же я продолжу.  
Чем ближе я знакомился с тобой,  
Тем ты меня сильнее восхищала.  
Не знаю я второй такой души,  
Такого сердца доброго не знаю,  
Такой решимости и нежности такой,  
Такой заботы до самозабвенья,  
Подобной беспощадности к врагам…

Сид:  
Скотт…

Скотт:  
Не перебивай. Мне все же трудно.

Сид:  
Да, извини, конечно. Продолжай.

Скотт:  
Ты заронила семечко любви  
В нетронутое ею прежде сердце.  
Пока росли повсюду аванпосты,  
Во мне ростки любви давали всходы.

Сид:  
Ростки давали всходы? Вот так-так.

Скотт (скрипнув зубами, продолжает):  
Я руки целовать тебе готов,  
Лицо твое до кончиков мандибул,  
Пока не станет фиолетовый узор  
Едва заметным после града поцелуев…

Сид:  
Скотт.

Скотт:  
Что опять?!

Сид:  
Открой глаза.

Скотт:  
Открыл.

Сид:  
В лицо смотри мне.

Скотт:  
Ну?

Сид:  
Узор. Он красный.  
И фиолетовым он не был никогда.

Скотт:  
О, вот дерьмо. Прости. Я не заметил.

Сид:  
Послушай, Скотт…

_Распахивается дверь, заходит Ветра, видит Скотта стоящим на одном колене перед Сид._

Ветра:  
Так. Что тут происходит?!

Сид (макая печенье в кофе):  
Скотт репетирует признание в любви.

Ветра:  
И как проходит репетиция, удачно?!

Сид:  
Ну, если выкинуть ростки и всходы нафиг,  
То в целом получается неплохо,  
И можно декламировать тебе. 

Ветра:  
Что значит – мне?

_Скотт краснеет, как помидор, но решительно разворачивается к Ветре._

Скотт:  
Послушай, Ветра, я...  
Давно хотел тебе сказать…

Сид:  
Не здесь, пожалуй.  
Не в мой законный и короткий перерыв.

Ветра:  
Пойдем… Поговорим.

Скотт:  
Пойдем скорее.

_Ветра кладет руку на плечо Скотту и тащит его из комнаты._

Скотт:  
Ну и тяжелая же у тебя рука!..

Сид:  
Эй, Скотт, послушай!

Скотт (обернувшись):  
Что такое, Сид?

Сид:  
Про кончики мандибул – хорошо.  
Цитируй смело.

Скотт:  
Э. Ага… Спасибо.

_Заходят вместе с Ветрой в лифт. Проваливаются. В дверях комнаты появляется Лиам, стучит по косяку._

Лиам:  
Тук-тук. Не помешаю?

Сид:  
О, привет.  
Со Скоттом ты немножко разминулся,  
Но, я боюсь, ему не до тебя.

Лиам:  
А я и не к нему.

Сид:  
Да неужели?  
Садись, там, в ящике печенье для людей.


End file.
